


Like father, like son

by Donya



Series: Frostiron parenting [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Tony wake the fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of playing with his little son, Stark falls asleep. The baby helps himself to whisky and flavoured lubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like father, like son

It was dangerously close to his bedtime, Bjorn knew that from the tired expression on Daddy's face. After being handed the tenth book, Daddy gave up and lay down on his bed, telling Bjorn to give him a minute. That was no fun. They were supposed to play and it looked like Daddy was sleeping. Unbelievable.

Mummy and Daddy's bedroom was full of his toys, a handful of those little rubbery balls scattered on the floor, a teddy Bjorn never liked because the fur was red, a green car driven by a baby, not interesting anymore. Hmm. Mummy never let him open the drawers of the nightstand. Bjorn suspected there was something sweet inside and Mummy wouldn't even know if he checked that. 

The first drawer contained two of his books, a little dinosaur and a blue rattle. Boring. Bjorn opened the second drawer and found something more appealing. Two little bottles. Interesting. One was red, the other- brown. Opening them was quite a challenge, Bjorn tried using his teeth and hands, and finally the lid popped open. The smell was familiar, sweet and fruity. Bjorn squeezed some of the content on his hand and licked it. Strawberry. He was right, Mummy did hide sweets from him. The other bottle was filled with chocolate. Chocolate. He had chocolate and no one was going to stop him.

He squeezed a generous amount of both sweet fluids on his palm and licked it, accidentally smearing it on his face. Hmm. There should be an easier way. Bjorn raised the bottle to his lips and started sucking, yeah, far less complicated and he didn't waste a drop.

He finished both bottles in no time and left them on the floor. Something was not right. He didn't feel good, the aftertaste in his mouth wasn't pleasant anymore. He looked around, hoping to see one of his baby cups, there was only one and empty. Bjorn considered crying to get Daddy's attention but then he noticed a glass of Daddy's juice on the other nightstand. Wonderful. Neither Daddy nor Mummy let him taste that juice, it was so unfair but now no one was watching and Bjorn was thirsty.

It probably wasn't even juice, Bjorn thought, the smell was very strong. He gripped the glass wiht both hands and carefully took a sip. Hmm. It was a liquid fire. His mouth was burning, he couldn't breathe, cried and coughed, the glass was on the floor now, the juice spilt on his feet. Daddy was still asleep. Bjorn eventually stopped coughing but the awful surprise made him very upset and he sobbed, trying to take off his damp socks.

'Oh, sweet pea, what happened?'

Mummy walked in, finally, Bjorn raised his hands, demanding a hug and consolation. Mummy picked him up and rocked him slowly, till the tears dried. Bjorn wanted to say how bad Daddy was at playing with him and explain that Mummy just couldn't leave, even for a minute. Mummy wouldn't let him taste that horrible drink.

'Like father, like son. Booze and flavoured lubes, you Starks start early, hmm? At least we know I'm a better parent than your useless Daddy. Now, let's get you some water.'

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with flavoured lubes is that they actually taste good and it's tempting to just eat them, instead of, you know.


End file.
